


even if your hands shake

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Series: character protection squad [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Courage, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e10 Inmates, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't run this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if your hands shake

She wants to run again, so very badly. It's like an itch under her skin, and her heart races.

( _"You can handle this."_ )

"Lizzie, we have to run."  
But Lizzie isn't hearing her, and she wants to-

( _"But when you're in a group, you got to try to stay close to them, okay?"_ )

She can't run, can't leave Lizzie, Judith.

Walkers approach.  
She raises her gun.  
She fires.


End file.
